


Femslash Yuletide

by a_pious_cruelty



Category: Captain Marvel (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pious_cruelty/pseuds/a_pious_cruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my contributions to Femslash Yuletide. Rated from G to Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blizzard

Natasha hadn't missed winters in Russia.

"Got it," Maria said, closing the front grate of the small wood burning stove. She stood and brushed the dirt from her knees. "Lucky we found this place."

Natasha put out her hands to catch the warmth of the fire Maria had lit, but she could hardly feel the heat through her gloves. "If we were lucky," she said, "we wouldn't be caught in a snow storm." 

Maria smiled. "What kind of Russian are you? Suck it up."

"I'm an expat who's grown fond of warmer weather," Natasha replied. She laid out their blanket. "Might as well wait it out. Try to keep warm." She lay down, and Maria lay next to her.

And the floor was hard and cold but Maria was soft and warm against her. Natasha didn't even mean to start kissing Maria but her lips were so close. Maria put her hand on the back of Natasha's head, pulling her in closer. They were both wired, irritated that the blizzard had gotten in their way, ready for the fight they were being denied. They were rougher with each other, their lips and tongues more demanding than they usually were. 

Pretty quickly they were reaching under each other's clothes, trying to touch skin. Maria pushed off her coat, then Natasha's. Natasha hadn't worn her catsuit for this--not warm enough for Russian winter. Maria had also opted to wear civilian clothing. It wasn’t as easy to get off Maria’s clothing as it was to unzip her catsuit, but Natasha managed. It took a few moments to get them both down to their underwear. 

The air was freezing, so they hastily slotted their bodies together, Natasha fitting her right thigh between Maria’s legs. They didn’t bother taking off their underwear, just started moving against each other. Natasha moaned and bit down on Maria’s shoulder. Maria grabbed Natasha’s ass and squeezed hard enough to pinch. 

It was artless. When their mouths met, their kisses were sloppy and interrupted by groans of pleasure. Their thighs were slick with each other’s wetness, and their panties were, by now, soaked. But they couldn’t stop to take them off. They had to keep moving, because it felt so good and they were both close to coming.

Maria made a choked sound and went still, panting hotly against Natasha’s throat. Natasha kept moving until she too went still with orgasm. They lay together for a few minutes before their body heat disappeared, leaving them shivering and scrambling to get their clothes back on. 

“Storm should let up soon,” Maria said. She wasn’t much for pillow talk. Neither was Natasha, but she curled up against Maria’s body and nodded. 

“Shouldn’t be long.”


	2. Sweets and Treats

Carol smelled the smoke before the alarm started wailing. She had heard Jessica banging around in the kitchen and been slightly concerned, but she figured there was nothing really terrible Jess could do in there.

Except, perhaps, burn down their apartment.

Carol moved Chewie off her lap and hurried over to the kitchen. “Everything okay?” she asked, peeking in just in time to see Jess zap the smoke detector.

"Everything is under control," Jess said, and Carol’s eyebrows went up. Jess was currently fanning the smoking oven with a dish towel, and her face was streaked with flour. The kitchen was a mess of measuring cups, dirty bowls, and smears of what looked like cookie dough across the counter.

Jess made a disgusted sound and threw the dish towel at the oven. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” she said.

"I’m surprised," Carol said. "Whatever it is you’re doing in here, I am definitely surprised."

"I was making cookies," Jess said.

"Yes, I got that. Kind of out of character, but okay."

Jess looked back at her and stared long enough and with enough intensity that it made Carol uncomfortable. “They were for you,” Jess said, after a few long seconds had passed. From her tone and her little frown Carol knew there was something more going on than a failed attempt at surprise cookies.

Jess shook her head. “Never mind.” She pulled out the tray of blackened cookies and tipped them into the trash.

Carol didn’t push it.

———

It happened again a week later.

No smoke this time, but Carol walked in on Jessica crying over a sheet of what looked like perfectly fine cookies.

“I’m okay,” Jess said preemptively, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Carol wrapped an arm around Jess’s shoulders. “Uh, no, you’re not okay. What happened?”

“I don’t know!” Jess pushed the cookie sheet away. “I thought I had the recipe right but they’re awful.”

“Maybe they’re not so bad,” Carol said, reaching out for a cookie. She took a bite and tried not to grimace. “They’re… not so bad.”

“They’re awful!” Jess pulled away from Carol, grabbed the cookie sheet, and dumped this batch into the trash. She wasn’t crying anymore but her shoulders were slumped, she was staring down at the cookies like they were the source of all her failures in life.

Carol went up to her and took her hand. “You don’t have to make cookies.” She didn’t understand it, but for some reason these cookies were very important to Jess.

“I’ll try again later,” Jess said.

——————

Jess started disappearing in the evenings.

“You’re not cheating on me, are you?” Carol said to Jess, mostly joking. A little worried.

“No!” Jess looked so genuinely offended by the question that Carol had to believe her.

Jess didn’t try to make any more cookies, and at night Jess held her close and kissed her before she fell asleep. It was enough.

——————

By the wicked grin on Jessica’s face, Carol was expecting something kinky when Jess brought out the blindfold. “I’m kind of tired,” she said. She’d just arrived home from a quick wannabe supervillain take down. “Maybe tomorrow?”

Jess rolled her eyes. “It’s not for sex,” she said. “Just put it on and follow me to the bedroom.”

“Oookay,” Carol said, and put on the blindfold. “Kind of getting mixed messages here.”

Jess tugged her along the hallway to the bedroom and then gently pulled her into the room. “All right,” she said. “Take off the blindfold.”

Not sure what to expect, Carol took off the blindfold. The lights were dimmed and there was a tray of cookies and hot chocolate on the nightstand. The television was displaying video of a fireplace, and somewhere, something was playing Christmas music. It was unusually romantic and far more festive than Jess ever got. “Wow,” Carol said. “Very nice.” She got into bed, with Jess joining her. Jess snugged into her and sighed.

“You don’t remember, I bet,” Jess said, “but once time at the Avengers mansion, you made me cookies and hot chocolate to cheer me up. That was the day I realized I loved you.”

Carol kissed the top of Jessica’s head. “I remember, actually,” she said. “But why was this so important? Where have you been going?”

“Cooking classes,” Jess said. “Well, baking classes. I wanted this to be perfect, because—” She looked up at Carol and smiled. “You’re you again. You’re my Carol again. And I love you just as much as I did the moment I fell for you.”

Carol hugged her closer. “I love you too.” They sat together in silence for a few moments. “All right,” Carol finally said. “Moment of truth. Let’s try the cookies.” She picked up the cookie—chocolate chip and walnut, Carol’s favorite—and took a bite.

Jess watched her chew. “Well?”

“Perfect,” Carol said.


	3. Ice

When Odin wed Frigga, he swore to break royal tradition and never take a consort. He swore that her love and companionship were all he would ever require. Frigga found his oath touching, but she made no such promise herself. 

Odin remained faithful to his oath. Frigga took a consort many years later.

“Are you warm enough?” Sif said, and Frigga noticed how she closed her mouth on the words “my queen.” Frigga had asked that Sif treat her as she would any other lover, but it was proving difficult for Sif to not refer to Frigga deferentially. 

“Yes, quite,” Frigga said. The garden was frosted over with ice, but Frigga’s hands were warm in her fur muff. 

Sif poked at an iced over tree branch. “Like being in Jotunheim,” she said and pulled a face. She looked up at Frigga, looking suddenly stricken. “My queen, I did not mean any offense.”

Frigga laughed. “I have no love for Jotunheim’s clime,” she said, “and my son may be of Jotunheim, but he’s never been fond of the cold either.” She removed her hand from her muff and placed it on Sif’s shoulder. “You are too cautious with me.”

“Apologies, my—my love,” Sif said, catching herself before she said “queen.” 

“But there are things about the cold which I enjoy,” Frigga said, walking ahead of Sif. 

Sif caught up to her. “Such as?”

“Such as a warm bed,” Frigga said, “and a warm bedmate.”

Sif’s eyebrows went up, and she grinned. “So forward!” she said. “Am I to play the blushing virgin to your lustiness? Or shall I give in?”

“Well,” Frigga said, “would you rather continue our walk? I enjoy the ice, but you seem to prefer warmth.”

Sif linked her arm with Frigga’s. “To the bedroom, lover,” she said. 

They went to Sif’s bedroom, walking with their arms linked. No one took any particular notice of them, except to acknowledge Frigga’s presence. It was unusual but not unheard of for a queen to take a consort, as it was unusual but not exceptional to see a woman with another woman for a lover. Odin had had no objections to Frigga taking Sif as a lover. Indeed, he had laughed and given her his blessing. 

The fire in Sif’s room had already been lit, and Sif’s bed was warm. They lay together without removing their clothing, kissing slowly. Sif was normally more eager, more forceful with her kisses, but today she allowed Frigga to kiss her as she liked to kiss Sif. Sif was young, much younger than Frigga, and she had not yet learned patience in the bedroom. Not that Frigga usually minded, but today she wanted to draw out their love-making. 

They shed their clothing at a leisurely pace, kissing each other’s skin and touching each other’s bodies. Sif slid her fingers inside Frigga and kissed her, softer and easier than she had ever kissed Frigga. 

“Yes, my love,” Frigga said. “Like that.”

Sif worked her fingers inside Frigga and kept kissing her, increasing her pace only when Frigga finally asked her to, because she was approaching her climax. 

Frigga brought Sif to orgasm with her tongue, tormenting her just a little before she really put her mouth to work. They lay together, Frigga stroking Sif’s hair until she realized that Sif had fallen asleep. 

Perhaps there were some in the kingdom who judge Frigga for taking such a young consort. There were moments when Frigga doubted herself. But there were more moments like this, when Frigga loved Sif without doubt, without question. 

Soon, Frigga was asleep next to Sif.


	4. Cozy

Pepper yelped and rolled away from Natasha. “Get those freezing toes off me!” 

Natasha followed her. “Come on,” she said. “Share your body heat.”

“Where have you been?” Pepper asked. She was keeping Natasha at arm’s length, despite her instinct to wrap her arms around Natasha and draw her in close. Natasha had been gone for days, calling only once to say that she’d be gone for a while. With Natasha, “a while” could mean a few days or a few months. Pepper never knew what to expect, or what condition Natasha would be in when she returned. “It’s--” She glanced at the glowing numbers on the clock. “Three in the morning.”

“Siberia,” Natasha said. She was still trying to wiggle closer to Pepper.

Pepper sighed and stopped fighting her. She grunted when Natasha’s cold toes touched hers, but she didn’t pull away. She wrapped her arms around Natasha, and Natasha buried her cold nose against Pepper’s neck. 

They were both nearly asleep when Pepper moved her arm against Natasha’s arm and Natasha hissed. 

Pepper sat up and turned on the light. She could see now that Natasha’s right arm was bandaged. “What happened?” Pepper said, stopped just short of touching the bandage. 

“Grazed with a bullet,” Natasha said. Her eyes were closed. “Turn off the light.”

“No, Nat,” Pepper said. “You can’t just get shot and not tell me.”

Natasha opened her eyes. “Grazed. It’s nothing.”

“My God,” Pepper said. “It’s not nothing.”

“Risks of the job.” Natasha held out her arms. “Come here.”

Against her will, Pepper lay back down with Natasha. “Can’t you get a desk job? Something that doesn’t involve being shot at?”

Natasha closed her eyes and hummed. “Where would the fun be in that?”

“Tasha,” Pepper said, sternly. 

Natasha cracked one eye. “I only go on a few missions, Pepper,” she said. “And I am the best at what I do. You worry too much.”

“Of course I worry,” Pepper said. She reached over and turned off the light, even though she didn’t really feel like sleeping now. “You’re a superhero and a spy, and honestly, I don’t know why I thought it would be less stressful to date you than to date Tony.”

“Because I’m better at this than he is,” Natasha said, voice low and suggestive. 

Pepper couldn’t help but smile, and she was glad for the dark. She didn’t want to encourage Natasha. She still let Natasha snuggle against her, though. Her body was warming up, and it was cozy under the blankets with her. 

They lay in silence for so long that Pepper was sure Natasha had fallen asleep. Until she said, “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm?”

“I know you worry about me,” Natasha said. “And I’m sorry that I was so… flippant about it.” She stroked Pepper’s arm. “I’ll be more careful, I promise.”

And this was it. This was what was different about her relationship with Natasha. Tony stopped saying sorry. Natasha still did. And Pepper believed her when she said she was sorry. 

“We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Pepper said.


	5. Holiday Sweater

Natasha paused by the bed. “What is this?” she called, picking up the sweater on the bed. It was decorated with cats in Santa hats. 

“That’s your sweater,” Pepper said, stepping out of the bathroom. She was wearing a sweater with reindeer on it. Hers was fairly attractive, for a Christmas sweater. The one Natasha was holding was not. 

Natasha put the sweater down. “You didn’t say this was part of the deal,” she said. 

“Whoops,” Pepper said. “Must have slipped my mind.” 

Natasha raised her eyebrow, and Pepper sighed. 

“I didn’t think you would agree to it,” Pepper said. “The theme of the party is ugly Christmas sweaters.”

“Yours isn’t ugly.”

“Yes, well, I’m the CEO,” Pepper said. She turned toward the mirror and smoothed out her skirt. “I have to look respectable.”

“Switch?” Natasha said. 

“Like I said, I have to look respectable,” Pepper said. She turned back to Natasha. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But it’s not so bad. You’ll look cute in it.” She held the sweater up to Natasha’s chest and made a small noise in her throat. “Well, you’re a very attractive woman. You’ll look good in anything.”

Natasha pulled her shirt up over her head. “All right, fine,” she said, pulling on the sweater. She looked down at it and grimaced. The cats stared up at her. “But you owe me.”

Pepper gave her a quick kiss. “I know.”

When they arrived at the party, Pepper slipped away to make the rounds, leaving Natasha alone to deal with the men who came up to her. They were all execs, and none of them remembered her as Natalie. Still, Natasha introduced herself as Natalie, letting them know that she’d come with Pepper. They all ignored or didn’t catch on to what that meant. Natasha hadn’t agreed to being hit on by drunk businessmen while the women cast suspicious glances at her, but it was a little amusing to see these men in their holiday sweaters.

Pepper returned to her, carrying a glass of punch as a peace offering. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered to Natasha. “I knew they’d come after you, but I didn’t realize they’d swarm.”

“You owe me even more now,” Natasha murmured back. “And I plan to collect soon.”

Pepper looked alarmed. “And just how will I be paying you back?”

Natasha smiled and leaned in close. “You’ll have to wait and see,” she whispered into Pepper’s ear.

Pepper shivered. 

About an hour into the party, Natasha saw her chance. She took Pepper by the arm and led her to one of the rooms that wasn’t in use. It was almost completely dark in the room, but Natasha didn’t need the light to know what she was doing. 

“Have to look respectable, do you?” Natasha said, softly. “Let’s see if you can look respectable after this.” She kissed Pepper, hard, and pushed her up against the wall.

Pepper made a surprised sound and pulled away. “We can’t do this here,” she hissed. “Someone could walk in on us.”

“No one has ever taken me by surprise,” Natasha said. She slid her hand down Pepper’s thigh. “Remember, you owe me.”

“Oh God,” Pepper said. “Let’s just—be quick about it.”

Natasha smiled. She knew exactly what to do make Pepper come undone. She didn’t want to make it quick, but she could. “All right,” she said, and kissed Pepper’s neck, just the way she knew Pepper loved. She held Pepper’s waist with one hand and put her other hand up under Pepper’s sweater. She cupped Pepper’s breast, finding her nipple under the satin of her bra. 

“You’re crazy,” Pepper muttered. “You’re crazy.”

Natasha licked her earlobe, moving her hand to Pepper’s other breast. “You love it,” Natasha said. 

Pepper whimpered a little and bucked her hips against Natasha’s body. 

“So eager,” Natasha said. She withdrew her hand from under Pepper’s sweater and unzipped Pepper’s skirt. It dropped to the floor, and Natasha put her hand between Pepper’s legs. She was so wet, even though her underwear. “You love this don’t you?” Natasha slipped her fingers under Pepper’s panties and started to rub her clit. No hesitation, no teasing. "You love the idea that we might get caught. Fucking right here, at your own company's party."

Pepper didn't answer. Instead she put her hand to her own mouth, muffling the noises she was making. She always was so noisy. 

Natasha pushed two fingers inside Pepper and jerked them in and out, working Pepper’s clit with her thumb. 

Pepper slapped her free hand against the wall. “Oh my God,” she said through her fingers. 

“Will you be able to keep quiet when you come?” Natasha said. She was still working Pepper’s cunt mercilessly. “I don’t think so,” she murmured. She knew that Pepper was close to coming. She could feel the tension in Pepper’s body building, could hear it in the little gasps Pepper was making. 

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Pepper said, and she practically stuffed her fist into her mouth when she came, clamping down around Natasha’s fingers. Natasha thought she could see Pepper’s fingers digging into the walls as Pepper came as silently as she could. 

When she was done, Natasha held up her fingers for Pepper to lick clean. 

“Now we’re even,” Natasha said.


End file.
